kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colosseum —Avengers—
| airdate2=Oct 13, 2017 | epino2=2 | previous2= A Country Where People Can Kill Others | next2= Bothersome Country |mangaka= Iruka Shiomiya |mvolume=3 |mchapter=3 & 4}} Overview 「Colosseum」 —''Avengers—'' (「''コロシアム」 ("Koroshiamu") —Avengers—'') is the fourth chapter of the first volume of ''Kino's Journey —the Beautiful World—''. It has been given two anime iterations. Synopsis Novel= Kino and Hermes arrive in a country ruled by a tyrannical king, where she is coerced to participate in a tournament held every three months -for three days- where contestants fight each other until one opponent is unable to continue; oftentimes by yielding or death. The winner is then granted citizenship of the country, with the right to make a new law. The reader is told that seven years before Kino's visit, the current king, King Yukio, murdered his father by poisoning him. To cover up this deed, he also murdered the doctor presiding over the late king, and replaced all the ministers and courtiers. To prevent an uprising via execution or exile. King Yukio then set out to eliminate his own family. His wife killed herself from the grief, and their only son vanished, his fate unknown to his countrymen. With all threats and rivals eliminated, the king began to run the country with arbitrary laws, and implemented the tournament when citizens began to flee the country - declaring that only those proven most worthy may become citizens Kino easily defeats her tournament opponents, forcing them to yield. In the final round, Kino faces a young accomplished swordsman named Shizu. While pretending to shoot her opponent, she fires an especially prepared bullet that breaks through the King's private suite, killing him. As the winner, Kino proclaims her new law: Now that the country was without a leader, any adult citizen had the right to do battle to decide their next ruler. Those who chose not to fight forfeited their citizenship. Taking advantage of the ensuing chaos, Kino and Hermes escape the country and eventually encounter Shizu and his dog companion Riku. Shizu reveals that he is the prince who returned to kill his father and gratefully thanks Kino for ending the king’s tyrannical rule. After Kino and Hermes leave, Shizu is left to decide whether or not he should now become king himself. |-| 2003 Anime= Part 1 When Kino stops off in a country reputed to be a beautiful and wondrous place, she finds that the reality is far different from her expectations. Thanks to the laws laid down by the land's cruel and hedonistic king, all visitors must participate in battle tournaments or be subjected to lives of slavery as second-class citizens. Forced to abide by this custom, Kino takes gun in hand and enters the coliseum, but how she will fare in the life-or-death battles against a variety of opponents who are each driven to fight by their own, unique motives?. Part 2 Kino has made it to the semi-finals of the tournament, but now the real challenge begins, for Kino is determined that she will win without having to kill her opponents. Will Kino be able to fulfill her self-imposed challenge, or will she be unable to prevent further bloodshed as the final four gladiators battle it out to see who gets the ultimate prize?. |-| 2017 Anime= Kino and Hermes arrive in a country ruled by a tyrannical king. She is forced to participate in a tournament held every three months where contestants fight each other to the death or until one opponent yields. The winner then becomes a citizen with the right to make a new law. Hermes is told by their guard that the current king murdered his father seven years ago to take the throne. This horrified his wife who committed suicide, and led their son and daughter to run away. Kino easily defeats her tournament opponents, forcing them to yield. In the final round, Kino faces a young accomplished swordsman named Shizu but defeats him. While pretending to shoot Shizu, she fires an especially prepared bullet that breaks through the King's private suite, killing him. As the winner, Kino proclaims her new law that the citizens can fight each other until the last person standing becomes king, leading to chaos in the Colosseum. After escaping, Kino and Hermes encounter Shizu and his companion Riku. Shizu reveals that he is the prince who returned to kill the king and gratefully thanks Kino for ending the king’s tyrannical rule. After Kino and Hermes leave, Shizu is left to decide whether or not he should now become king himself. |-| Manga - Iruka Differences in Media * In the 2003 anime, Riku speaks only to Hermes, and appears to be incapable of speaking to both Kino and Shizu. Kino believes Hermes to be joking when he mentions Riku being able to speak. However, in both the light novel and 2017 anime, Riku is capable of speaking to anyone. Category:Chapters Category:Novels Category:Anime Category:Episodes